Not so Different
by i beat the dragon
Summary: AU after Sorcerer's Stone.  It was shocking, how similar they were. Both came from a similar background, each had a mother that was a witch and a muggle father. Half-bloods, the both of them were.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling unfortunately.**

**This chapter is technically the prologue but it will be called chapter one because I do not like it when the chapter number is messed up and off by one because someone decided to call chapter one, prologue and the next, chapter one. It is just some weird OCD thing that I have.**

Not so different 

Prologue/ Chapter 1:

"_I'm half and half. Me dad's a muggle; Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out". - Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (movie) _

_"Did you know he's half-blood too?" said Harry recklessly. Hermione gave a little moan in his ear. "Voldemort? Yeah, his mother was a witch, but his dad was a Muggle - or has he been telling you lot he's pure-blood?"- Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

It was shocking, how similar they were. Both came from a similar background, each had a mother that was a witch and a muggle father. Half-bloods, the both of them were.

And yet, they were different. One was left in a muggle orphanage where the other children thought he was too strange, too different, to be accepted. He would grow up hating the world for leaving him there. He would hate muggles because of the father that never wanted him, the father that he was named after. His loneliness in life would be filled by the immense desire for knowledge and power. Soon the wizarding world would cower in fear at the sound of his name—Voldemort.

The other would grow up in a loving Irish family; never feeling the loneliness that the first one felt every day. He had a family who loved him dearly and would do anything and everything just to see him smile. He had everything that the first had always secretly desired. Little did Seamus know that everything was about to take a turn for the worst. Suddenly their lives would not be so different after all.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

**AN: This is the prologue to my new story. It is just a random thought that popped up while taking a shower. I find it to be one of the best places for new ideas, that and boring classes in school. I have been so busy these past few weeks between midterms and a new puppy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling unfortunately.**

**Story is AU after Sorcerer's Stone. I don't think that something like this has been done with these specific characters. With different characters, yes, but with these, not that I know of.**

Not So Different

Chapter 2:

_The Daily Prophet_

_Breaking New: Mysterious death leaves people questioning their safety_

_Dear readers, there has been a most tragic occurrence. Twelve year old Bridget Allen was found dead in her bedroom at 10 o'clock last night. But what caused her death? That's what no one seems to know. She was found completely drained of magic with only a tattered, second hand journal near her. The team of aurors could not detect the use of any sort of dark magic, so what caused this young girl to have her magic depleted and died? Is this some sort of strange incident or part of a death eater plot to resurrect their master? Perhaps they are trying to instill fear upon our world while they wait for their lord? Should we expect this sort of tragedy to happen again? If so, we must take precaution to protect our family and friends. Bridget's family will be holding a funeral service for her friends and classmates on Saturday evening. Keep safe, dear readers, for we will never know what to expect next._

_~Rita Skeeter_

_Protective Charms: (see page 3)_

_Checking for the Imperious: (see page 7)_

The man folded up the newspaper and smirked to himself. His plan had worked even if the press had found out. They would never be able to figure out why or how the girl died no matter how hard they might try. Now he just needed a slight aging potion and the plan would be complete.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Seamus Finnegan was on the Hogwarts Express heading home from his first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was extremely excited for his summer back at home. Though he would not admitted to it, he was starting to get rather homesick. He missed his kind and loving family. His year in Hogwarts had been great though. He was sorted into Gryffindor, just like his mom had been when she was younger, and they had won the house cup for the first time in many years.

As the train pulled into Platform 9 and 3/4, he hurried to collect his belongings. After a quick goodbye to all of his new friends, he went in search of his parents, who said that they would be waiting for him near the entrance to the muggle part of the station. After a few minutes of looking around the rather crowded station filled with his fellow students and their parents, he finally found his parents by the brick passageway leading back to King's Cross Station.

"Mum! Dad!" he shouted, trying to get their attention. They turned at to the direction of the shout. They started to walk towards their son, happy to see him after a long first year at his new school. It was the longest that either of them had been away from their son.

"Seamus, I have missed you so much." His mother exclaimed, drawing him into such a deep embrace that he thought he would never be able to escape or breathe again. "I am so glad you are home."

"It is good to see you again son." His father warmly said, hugging him, though not nearly as fiercely as his overprotective mother.

"It is great to see you again mum and dad, but you seem to forget that I did come home for the holidays and I wrote multiple letters every week." Seamus said, amused at his paranoid parents' concerns. It had not even been six months since they last saw him and yet his mother was acting as though he had been gone, without any sort of communication, for years. While slightly embarrassed by his parents, as most children that age are, Seamus felt his heart swell with happiness because of the fact that his parents were so concerned for him and loved him dearly.

Seamus's mother pulled what looked to be some sort of pair of broken glasses out of her pocket, a portkey Seamus realized after a moment. He still didn't understand why portkeys were made out of some of the strange things.

'Wouldn't muggles be more inclined to pick these things up, thinking that they are trash, and throw them out?' He thought.

"The portkey leaves in two minutes. Do you have everything; books, quills, cloaks, your owl?" she asked Seamus, concerned that he would have forgotten something on the train or at the school.

"Yes mum, I have got everything that I need." Seamus replied.

"Okay, good. Now everyone needs to touch the portkey so we can be on our way home. Hurry up we don't want to miss it and have to get a new one."

The three Finnegan family members grabbed onto the portkey. After a strange sensation at their navels and a whole lot of spinning, they landed on the front lawn of their home. Seamus lived in a small cottage in, what most people thought to be, a more deserted part of Ireland. Actually, they lived in a small wizarding community, not unlike Hogsmeade, that could not be seen by Muggles that have no prior knowledge of the wizarding world. That is why Seamus' dad could live in the small community. Anything and everything one saw was a lush green. It was very peaceful and quiet place to live. Apart from a few wizards and witches, the only neighbors they had were a few cows that liked to pass though the tall, green grass, grazing along the way.

"Seamus, go upstairs and unpack. I will call you when food is ready." His mom said. "And make sure you put your belongings away neatly though; your room is already a mess without you adding new stuff into the mix."

"Alright mum." Seamus replied, heading to his bedroom.

He walked up the stairs and went to his room. It was the same as he left it during the holiday break. The Christmas presents that he left home were still scattered on his floor, right where he left them last. He and his mom had an agreement, she would not come into his room and mess with his stuff and he would keep it _relatively_ clean.

'Well, it's not _that_ dirty' he thought, having the typical mindset of a just turned twelve year old boy. He did not really care if his room was a mess. He threw his clothes into the dresser and shoved his trunk in the closet.

'That's unpacked enough for me.' He jumped onto his bed and sat down. 'It is good to be home again. No more homework, no more late night cramming, no more slimy Slytherins, and no more Potion classes with the greasy bat-like Snape, well at least until September.' he thought. 'I want this summer to be as peaceful and as uneventful as possible.'

Unfortunately for him, his summer would be the complete opposite of everything he hoped for.

**AN: Okay, so this chapter is a little slow but it is introducing the setting of the story, (ex. the wizarding community) and giving background knowledge that will come to play a larger part in later chapters.(ex. the newspaper article and the creepy man) No idea when next update will be. Hopefully soon.**


End file.
